


Passion

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also they're all aged up, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, TYL! Bianchi, TYL! Chrome, also i'm sorry if i made bianchi and/or chrome ooc, just so it doesn't seem illegal, my first time writing lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hands rose and cupped my girlfriend’s face. I looked at her adoringly with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: TYL!Bianchi and TYL!Chrome just so it doesn’t accidentally seem illegal...

**An 8896 Fanfiction**

**Passion**

** ~oOo~ **

“B-Bianchi…”

“Yes, Chrome?”

“S-stop… T-teasing… Ah!”

My hands rose and cupped my girlfriend’s face. I looked at her adoringly with lust.

“You’re just so cute, Chrome,” I whispered.

Chrome writhed under my touch right as I began to stroke her hair. She always loved it whenever I did that. Her dark hair emitted a nice purple hue that glistened under the dim bedroom lights. It was so beautiful that it reminded me of the night sky.

“Nn, Bianchi…” She gasped.

I lowered my lips onto her pale cheek and left soft kisses all over her sensitive skin. The sounds she had made gave me chills throughout my entire body. I desperately wanted to take her right now, but I knew I had to be patient with her.

Suddenly, I felt Chrome hold onto my arms and flipped us around. My back had met with the soft mattress, and hovering above me was my girlfriend.

“Chrome?”

“I… I wanted to try something different, Bianchi…” She muttered, her face flushed with a daring pink that brought out the colour of her eye.

My brows rose and a smirk graced my lips. “Oh? And what’s that, Chrome?”

Her lips crushed into mine with an intense fever. I had felt something push against my closed lips and realized that it was her tongue, begging for entrance. I complied and parted my already swollen lips for her. She delved in deep as her tongue began to roam around inside my mouth. My own tongue decided to fight back a little for dominance. Our saliva’s mixed around, and our breathing became haggard and rough.

With fast motions, my fingers traced a single line from the nape of her neck and down to where her two shoulder blades met. She shuddered and moaned inside my mouth; I swallowed her sound in ecstasy.

I fiddled with the snaps of her bra and with much persistence, they unhooked from one another. I grabbed her bra and gently tossed them aside somewhere; she did the exact same with mine. Her smooth skin elicited delicious mews from within me as my hands roamed her body. Her back arched liked a cat as my fingers delicately played her back as a piano.

Our tongues hadn’t given up dominance yet, but I could tell Chrome was at her limit. I gently parted away from her and we both took our time to catch our breath. However, immediately after what seemed like ten seconds, Chrome launched herself at my neck and had begun to suck. I flung my head back into the pillows and moaned hoarsely. Her hands grabbed each of my breasts and I felt myself go numb as her fingers played around with my erect nipples. I shut my eyes and felt arousal pool inside me.

“Bianchi…” She gasped quietly that I could barely hear her.

“Nn, Chrome… D-don’t stop…” I breathed heavily.

“Bianchi, I love you,” she murmured into my ears.

“I love you too, Chrome.”

One of my nipples had been swallowed up into Chrome’s mouth. Her wet, warm tongue flicked and teased it to no end. At the same time, her fingers continued to pucker with the other one while her free hand moved down my abdomen.

My hips bucked violently as I felt her fingers caress my clit through my soaked panties. My voice caught into my breathless throat, I squeezed my eyes shut even more that I could see colourful spots in the blackness.

Chrome hummed against my nipple as she continued to fondle me. I lifted my hands and entangled them in her smooth, soft hair. My nipple felt cool after she lifted her mouth from it. Her head bent down towards my ear and I swore I could have came right then and there. Her warm breath against the shell of my sensitive ear was more than enough.

“I want to fuck you so much right now, Bianchi.” Her voice hot and wanting. It made me shudder just how amazing she was. I had to keep reminding myself that Chrome could also be very dominant and assertive in bed.

“Then what… Are you waiting… For?” I replied needfully.

Those words seemed to be all it took for Chrome to lose her control. Her fingers hooked themselves onto my underwear and before I knew it, they were gone and probably somewhere on the floor. She poked around my entrance with those delicate but firm fingers of hers and I moved my hips. I panted and begged her to put them in me, but she had decided to pay me back from teasing her before. Her fingers circled around my vagina; she stroked the lips and had even used her thumb to tease my clit.

“Ah! C-Chrome!” I screamed.

“Not yet, Bianchi.” She said mischievously.

“C-Chrome…! P-please! Ah!!” I gripped her hair tighter in between my fingers. I pulled on them a little bit, all of which earned me a delightful moan. Upon the first time we had sex together, I had found out that she had a huge hair pulling kink.

“You’re so wet, Bianchi. You must really want me to finger fuck you.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone. She definitely knew what I had craved; I was a sucker for dirty talk.

I spread my legs wider for her and slightly wrapped one leg over her back.

“Chrome!” I dragged her name out hotly.

“Look at you, spreading your legs open for me. You must really want this huh? Look, you’re even wetter than before, I could probably shove three fingers inside of your wet cunt with no problem at all. Mm, your juices are flowing so quickly, it’s like there’s a river here right now. I bet you taste delicious.”

I was so close to coming. My hips jolted and bucked against her fingers even more. My voice was so breathless that all that came out of my mouth were soundless gasps.

“Okay, I guess that’s enough teasing, Bianchi. Are you ready?” She asked, her voice was low and arousing.

I nodded my head since I knew my voice would fail me if I had tried to reply.

“I’m going in then.” With that, her two fingers plunged into me. I was surprised that my voice had came back when I screamed her name.

“CHROME!”

“That’s it, scream my name.”

Her fingers thrusted into me deeply, I could hear the sounds of my juice mix whenever her fingers went in.

“You’re squeezing down on my fingers so much, Bianchi. Are you almost there? Are you going to cum soon?” I knew that that was a rhetorical question. As she went back in, her fingers curled and spread my insides apart that was so close. Just one more thrust and I would finish.

But before I got a chance to cum, Chrome took her fingers out, denying my orgasm. I groaned and whined in annoyance.

“Don’t worry, Bianchi. I’ll make it up to you.”

I opened one eye, not realizing that they had been closed for so long, and questioned what she had meant by that. All sense of my curiosity left me the minute I felt her tongue lap up my juices.

I screamed her name over, and over again. Her tongue entered me and played around the inside of my vagina. Her finger rubbed my clit in a circular motion and my peak came back faster than ever.

“C-CHROME! I - AAHH! NNG!! C-COM… COMING! CHROME!” I yelped as I rode my orgasm. My juices shot out of me with full force, and Chrome was on the receiving end. She licked and drank me up without any delay. My vagina throbbed and pulsed in the aftermath as I slowly came back down from my orgasm. My breath was fast and shallow, that was probably one of the best orgasm I have ever had.

“Are you okay, Bianchi?”

It was hard to hear what Chrome had asked me since my brain and ears buzzed with absolute relaxation. But I managed to let out a simple ‘yes’ after I had realized she asked me question.

“Good.” I could have heard her smile as she said that. She kissed my lips gently and snuggled up next to me.

“It’ll be my turn to make you feel good, Chrome.” I said softly.

She hummed and played with my ear. “Okay. But I want to cuddle with you a bit before you do that, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” My arms wrapped around her small frame and we stayed cuddled together before I got my fun with her.


End file.
